You'll Always Be My Little Sister
by KnightSpark
Summary: Layla feels like her sister is trying to take her life away from her, but then starts to change her opinion while helping her find a fitting bra.


Hello. If you don't know who I am, allow me to introduce myself.

My name is KnightSpark, and I have great interest in five things: video games, video game development, books, webcomics and of course, FanFiction. One of my favourite webcomics is Eerie Cuties, but when I left to see of there are any fanfics about it, I came to the disappointing conclusion that there were none to be found. So, I took action and started this heart-felt moment between sisters. I hope you enjoy it, 'cause if you do, I just might make more of these.

* * *

16-year-old Layla Delacroix couldn't put her finger on it. For some reason, her little sister Nina has not only grown more in size, but her bust seems to have acquired an upgrade as well. This made Layla very miserable because her fiancée was paying more attention to her sister than her, and she was more popular with the boys at school.

"I don't freakin' believe it," Layla groaned as she walked into her bedroom, landing on the bed. "How could Nina go from cute to hot in a week? I just don't get it!" She could've complained more, but her not-so-little sister walked in wearing a t-shirt and short shorts. And for obvious reasons, Blair clinging onto her chest for dear life.

"Uh, Layla?" Nina asked while literally trying to get Blair off her chest. "Can I try out one of your bras? None of mine fit anymore."

Layla swallowed her pride and nodded. "Okay, but first get that thing out of here. It's starting to creep me out." With all of her effort, Nina finally got the peverted doll off of her and threw him out of the room. Layla got a large amount a bras (don't ask me why or how) from her drawer and put them on the bed. In respect for her younger sister, Layla turned around so her sister can change her bra.

"Okay Layla, you can look now," Nina said. Layla turned around again to see Nina wear a pink bra with little hearts on it.

"Well? How is it?" Layla asked. Nina shook her head. "It's too small," she groaned. "Don't worry," Layla replied. "I've got lots more where that came from." And so, she got Nina trying out the rest of her bras. There were blue stars, orange swirls, red arrows and violet skulls. But like the first one, the result was the same.

"I'm sorry, Layla," Nina said sadly. "But all of them are too small." She then started to rub her shoulders. Layla could tell she was having trouble, so she volunteered to do the work for her. After she was finally relaxed, Nina turned to look her sister in the eye.

"Layla, are you worried that I'm trying to..." she paused in mid-sentence.

"That you're trying to what?" Layla asked.

"Overthrow you?" Nina finished. Layla was shocked to hear this from her own sister. "What? _You_ overthrow _me? _What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Because I'm taller, my boobies have gotten bigger, and your fiancée is paying more attention to me instead of you."

"Nina, I don't believe you think of such a thing. Even if you had the chance, would you overthrow me at all?" Layla asked politely.

"Of course not!" Nina exclaimed while hugging her sister tightly. "You my big sister! I look up to you! I wouldn't betray even if my boobies were the size of bowling balls!"

"Okay, I don't think they'll be that big," Layla said in between laughs. "But I'm glad you will always be at my side, even if you like chocolate instead of blood."

"Laylaaaa..." her sister whined.

"I'm kidding. I love you, and no matter whatever changes you go through, you'll always be my little sister." She then hugged Nina, and then she hugged back.

"Thank you Layla," Nina said sweetly and they both went to bed together in each other's arms.

* * *

Well that was totally worth it. Again, if you like it, put your thoughts and opinions in the Comms section and check out some of my ongoing works:

Angel Security & Devil Resistance: s/7603658/1/Angel-Security-Devil-Resistance

Deadly Treasures: Diablo's Circle: s/8230139/1/Deadly-Treasures-Diablo-s-Circle


End file.
